Broadband wireless communication networks typically have a plurality of servicing base stations which receive and transmit signals to users' devices within the service area of the respective base stations. Communication between a user and their respective base station is maintained as a user moves about the network service area by handing off the user from one base station to another.
Many new services are being offered to customers of wireless communication carriers. One such service is providing customers with multimedia content via the wireless communication network. For example, it is desired to provide audio/video content to customers as they move about the network
Providing multimedia content via wireless communication networks presents several challenges. For example, maintaining bi-directional communication with a large group of customers that want to receive the content can utilize large amounts of network resources. In addition, keeping track of the customers as they move about the network and enter and leave the service areas of different base stations, and are handed off to different base stations within the wireless network can consume large amounts of network resources.
A problem with broadband wireless networks is the lack of a standard air interface (first mile/last mile connection), to allow communication of data packets to and from the different core networks involved. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”) 802.16 Standard for a wireless air interface (IEEE 802.16 Standard) is one example of a standard protocol for the air interface for a wireless metropolitan area network. To transmit data over a broadband wireless air interface, such as an IEEE 802.16 interface, data conforming to an upper layer application protocol needs to be mapped, or converged, to a protocol of the air interface. While the IEEE 802.16 standard does define several convergence layers, there is a need for new convergence layers. Also, there is a need to reduce the overhead of convergence protocols.
Therefore, there is a need for improved convergence layer systems, apparatus, and techniques for providing content, such as multimedia content, to customers via a wireless communication network.